Blast from the Past
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: Blaster's been captured by the one mech he never wanted to see again. One-shot. Non-on.


When he was captured, Blaster dreaded the thought of interrogation. It didn't matter to the Decepticons that he had no information to give. They would probably torture him just for the hell of it. Blaster paced inside his cell, waiting to meet his fate.

Suddenly, a shadow fell across his way. Blaster tensed, and jerked up to see-.

"No." He said, "Not you."

Soundwave stood in the doorway, impassive as a mountain. Blaster clenched his fists. They had sent him? Of course they would, and of course, Soundwave would never refuse the order. Hell, the mech probably relished the thought of-.

"Negative. Causing pain only a means to an end. Never enjoyable." Soundwave walked over to his captive.

Blaster gritted his denta together. "Stay out of my mind you slagger!"

Soundwave stopped just before the cell's energy bars. "Request denied." Soundwave laughed in that dark monotone Blaster hated so much. "I like your mind."

Blaster curled his lip-plates. "Well, Soundwave," he spat out the designation like a curse, "if you're reading me, you know I've got nothing useful for you or your precious fragging leader." Blaster turned around, crossing his arms in finality. "So we're done here."

"Negative." Soundwave pressed the access code, and the bars went down. "Follow." The mech turned around, obviously expecting Blaster to simply do as he was told.

Blaster growled low in his vocalizer as he spun around. "You can't order me around! I'm-!"

"In no position to quarrel with an armed escort." Soundwave spun around with his laser pistol suddenly in his servo. "Follow."

If looks could kill, Blaster's hot glare would've decimated Soundwave. As it was, the Autobot just huffed before he moved forward. Soundwave put the laser pistol back into subspace and continued onward into the Nemesis.

Blaster was taken not far from the holding cells. About three yards down the hall, Soundwave stopped in front of a door. When the Decepticon keyed it open, he motioned to Blaster to get inside. The Autobot glared at him in defiance for a beat, but then stomped into the room.

Soundwave seemed to take amusement to his attitude if the deadpan chuckle was anything to go by. "Always so full of resentment."

"Shut up!" Blaster whirled on his captor. "Just do it already!" Bitterness stung his glossa as he said, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Soundwave walked up to the mech. "If you insist."

Blaster was prepared for a brute force invasion. He expected firewalls destroyed and files raped from his core. He was prepared to drop to his knees with a pain in his processor so great he'd be left like a shell of his former self for many solar cycles.

Oddly enough, he never envisioned a physical attack. Soundwave's body slammed into his own. Suddenly, Blaster knew this wasn't an interrogation. Whatever this was, it was personal.

Blaster felt his back gears clang against something behind him.

"Slag!" He shouted out in pain as he looked over his shoulder to see some kind of circular table.

Then, he got an up close look at said piece of furniture when he was flipped over and held down by his helm. Blaster struggled to get out of the hold, but he didn't stand a chance. Soundwave pressed a button with his other hand, and Blaster heard gears grinding beneath him.

Suddenly, restraints snapped his flailing arms to the cold, smooth metal surface.

Blaster shouted, "No! Oh frag!" He tried his damndest to get out of the binds, but they were made out of some kind of rubbery material that refused to yield. "Soundwave! What are you doing?"

He felt a servo rub down the side of his body. "Interrogation."

"Yeah right!" Blaster tried to move, but only his lower body could. However, Blaster really didn't want to wiggle his aft back and forth. He was embarrassed enough as it was.

"Ah, too bad." Soundwave said, "Your aft is quite nice."

Blaster growled, "Just you wait, Soundwave." He tried to get his arms free again. "I'll get you."

"Negative." Soundwave said as he lifted one of Blaster's legs up behind the knee. "But I will have you."

Blaster's intakes hitched. "No," he whispered, "No, Soundwave, not that."

Soundwave firmly tucked the leg beneath the captive's body, trapping the limb between the table and a firm midsection. "Affirmative." The terrible mech chuckled. "You want this, Blaster. Don't deny it."

"No, no I don't." Right? Blaster couldn't even shake his head no with the servo still pressing on his helm. "You betrayed me. I want nothing to do with you."

"Negative." Soundwave gently prodded at the mech's processor, "No one has ever filled you like me. You want what we shared before-."

"But it'll never happen!" Blaster felt Soundwave hacking into his interface controls. "No, no, Soundwave, I don't want it, stop! Stop!"

Blaster felt his interface equipment open. With a snap! His crotch cover slid away, leaving his valve completely exposed. Blaster heard his vocalizer let out a whimper. He fought against the servo holding his helm, "Please, Soundwave, no," he practically mewled. "Yes, alright, I admit, there's still something there! But I don't want this, I really don't-!"

Soundwave released his helm in order to slide his metal digits down Blaster's prone form, "Negative. Your responses tell me otherwise." To prove his point, the telepath put one servo down to keep Blaster's hips in place while the other gently caressed the rim of the Autobot's valve. "See? You're already heating up."

Blaster trembled within the hold. "Please, Soundwave, no. I mean it. I don't want to."

Soundwave retracted his battlemask. "We shall see."

Blaster gasped when he felt the hot sting of a glossa licking his port. Blaster gasped a wiggled against the bonds, mewling into the tabletop. Soundwave lapped at the exposed port over and over again, taking his time, savoring the taste. Blaster struggled to maintain his cool, but he knew he wouldn't get very far. Soundwave was determined to make him break.

Blaster found the idea more and more appealing as his captor lavished him with those teasing licks. Suddenly, Soundwave stood up. Blaster choked down his brief relief. No way was Soundwave done with him.

Sure enough, the telepath began gently taking off pieces of thigh armor. Blaster felt the cool air touch his naked circuitry and shivered. Soundwave delved a few fingers into the bare arrays, and Blaster cried out in unwanted pleasure.

Soundwave leaned forward, covering Blaster completely with his girth. "I will give you what you crave, what your mind screams at me in battle." Soundwave's system revved in lust, "And I will take what I have so long denied myself."

Blaster heard the sound of the panel snapping back. He desperately began to buck and struggle. Soundwave's spike poked aggressively into the air. Blaster felt the tip barely skim his inner thigh.

"Soundwave, please! It's been too long, it'll hurt. Please, I'm begging you okay?" Blaster felt the tip at his rim. "Please, please, please!"

It was like coming home.

As Soundwave rammed into him, Blaster let out a cry of rage and dismay. His whole body rocked forward with the force. Oh Primus, it was prefect and terrible all at once.

Blaster let out a chocked sob, "You bastard!" I hate you, I love you, let me go, don't stop, more, no! I can't! Blaster's thoughts became a chaotic swirl of conflicting desires. Yet, one horrible knowing spread from his very spark, a thought that Soundwave was sure to latch onto, filtered into his consciousness in that instant.

Only Soundwave took him the rough way he yearned for, only Soundwave filled him so completely I bordered on pain, and only Soundwave had Blaster ever truly loved.

With the next thrusts, Blaster screamed, "Ah! No!" He felt the spike hit hard against the neglected nodes deep inside, "Ah! Uh!"

"Suggestion: Stop…over…processing." Soundwave said as he continued to slam his hips into his captive's aft. "Just…feel."

Blaster moaned out, "Why?" Why are you doing this? He felt his hips start to meet the Decepticon's brutal thrusts.

Soundwave suddenly stopped. Blaster trembled in the mech's hands. He had gotten worked up and left near an overload. Alarm systems flashed within Blaster, informing him that his cooling systems were unable to function properly with the body atop his back.

The Deception's grip tightened on the bent leg, "It's my prerogative." He suddenly thrust in hard, all the way, hitting the sensitive node deep inside his captive.

"Ah!" Blaster's optics went static. "S-s-sound-!" His systems warned of the impending overload.

A dark chuckle, "Give it all to me. Your hate, your anger, your desire, all of it!"

Blaster shivered, "Soundwave!"

He offlined as he spiraled into overload.

* * *

Blaster trembled slightly as Soundwave entered the cell. The days were beginning to blur together now. All of his memories forming around one immense pillar: Soundwave. He hated himself, but as the stoic mech walked forward Blaster couldn't ignore the ache forming in his spark for more. More touching, taking, abusing, and even destroying. With every encounter, Blaster felt the humiliation take away bits and pieces of his desperately held to pride.

"Soundwave," he cursed himself for sounding so pathetic, "You got what you wanted, right? You proved your point." Over and over again. "Just, just trade me for whatever it is you want from us."

Blaster didn't mention it aloud, but he had begun to fear for his life. It had taken far too long for a trade to happen. Generally, these things were done in about three solar cycles. According to Blaster's internal systems, he had been kept prisoner for at least ten. What was Megatron plotting?

Soundwave let out one of his infuriating chuckles. "Query: What trade?"

Blaster felt his spark go cold. "What? Isn't that why I'm here?" Blaster remembered being dragged off the battlefield and offlined. Then, he'd been tossed inside the brig, and left alone.

Megatron had never appeared. The leader had never come around to gloat over him about his capture and inform him what for which he would be traded.

Blaster began to shake his head. "No. This can't be happening."

"It is." Soundwave chuckled again. "Only I know where you are, Blaster. No other."

Blaster shot up to his pedes. "You slagger!" He attempted a punch, but he only fell forward, not even reaching the mech's chassis.


End file.
